The Darkness of Dawn, the Story of a Half Daedra
by Skyrimlover123
Summary: Half Daedra (Daughter of Azura), Azure is a member of the New Brotherhood, an alliance between thieves and assassins. When a try for revenge goes wrong, and she finds herself in a cart to Helgen, hearts will be broken, love will be lost, and a destiny carved in stone will be discovered. But can this halfbreed survive the coming tests, or will she drown in her own arrogance?
1. Chapter 1

Azure -

It was now or never, and it couldn't be never. I drew my blade, the poison a purple hue, gleaming under the twin moons. I took a deep breath, and jumped, silently falling through the smooth night air. The only thing keeping me from my death was a thin silver rope.

Brynjolf -

Crack, the force of her feet landing on his shoulders broke his collar bone, but it didn't kill him, so she twisted his head until his neck snapped, and the light left his eyes.

I watched as the rope went tight, and then launched her into the air, she had broken the man's neck within half a second, but to me, it felt like an hour. She landed on the ledge next to me, steadying herself, then looked over and flashed me a wicked grin. Then she jumped again, but this time she jumped head first, I glanced over at kip, but he didn't seem surprised.

I looked back at Azure, and I saw her cloak fly off, revealing her mother's gift. She grabbed her target, and the rope launched them into the air, I saw Kip, lunge forward cutting the rope, now Azure had a silver rope dangling off her waist, if she didn't use her gift, she would die. Azure unfurled her dark ebony wings, looking like an angel of death.

She flapped he wings, bringing her and her target higher into the air, she dropped her target, but he grabbed onto the rope hanging off her. She smiled, she had been hoping for a challenge.

She tucked her wings in and dived, bringing her and her target very close to the ground, he hit the ground, letting go of the rope, his eyes rolled back in his head. She flew back over to us, but instead of stopping she flew over us, grabbing on to our leather harnesses that she made so she could hold on to us easier. She laughed as we rushed through the air, back to headquarters.

Azure -

When the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild decided to join forces, I have to admit I was surprised. Astrid always made it seem that she wanted to be in charge, and Mercer seems to not like to share. But now, with the Thieves Guild in shambles and the Dark Brother Hood without a listener, it also made sense. We were still the Dark Brother Hood, and The Thieves Guild was still the Thieves Guild.

When Thane Sidjur of Solitude got mixed up in the events of the Goldenglow mission, we were sent to steal his seal ring (along with the ten thousand gold he kept in his safe) and then assassinate his business partners. So far we had the ring, and had two out of three of the targets were killed. It was what I called a good night.

I wasn't a thief, but I wasn't innocent, when you kill for a living, your soul will never be pure. It wasn't like I was ever going to go to Sovngarde. For one thing, I'm a Dark Elf, also my mother is Azura. I am half Daedra, half elf. I was born to go to Oblivion. And when I did, my mother would claim me, probably have a section of her palace for me, and would give me a throne to sit on right next to her. I had no reason to want go to Sovngarde when I would be Daedric Royalty when I passed on. In fact, my mother promised me that someday she would let me visit oblivion and stay in her palace for however long I want. She said my first visit would be on my seventeenth birthday, in three weeks.

"Who's your next target lass?" Brynjolf asked, ever since we met, he had decided to call me lass, he knew it annoyed me, that's why he does it, but I still wish he would stop.

"His name's Keirn Ygnyr, the chief of a bandit clan, and will you stop calling me lass!"

"Kerin the Destroyer? He's supposed to be unbeatable. You sure you can take him lass?" He said, putting an emphasis on lass. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then he hasn't fought me!" I said smugly, "Let's go kill a bandit chief!"

**The first few chapters of this are really short, but get larger around the time when I hit double digits in chapters. Just a disclaimer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chp. is really short, I had lots of homework so I didn't have much time to write it!**

Azure-

Brynjolf and I slashed and hacked our way through the bandit camp, I had my favorite blade, Soulstealer, a gift from my mother, and was using it to kill the ten bandits guarding Kerin. Brynjolf had an ebony sword and Kip had a dragon-bone sword. _'Block, parry, counter, kill'_ I thought to myself as I hacked through the seemingly endless amount of bandits. And soon enough I had cleared my way to Kerin.

"You were a fool to betray the New Brotherhood!" I spat at him, "Now you will pay in blood!"

"And you think a single assassin is going to kill me! KERIN THE DESTROYER! Hah! I don't give a damn about what your brotherhood thinks! I! I am invincible!" He yelled. I lunged, my sword clanging against his, sending me stumbling backwards, he brought his sword above his head, but before he could bring it down, one of my throwing knives was imbedded in his chest. He fell over, sword clanging to the ground.

Kip-

I watched as she stumbled backwards, and I started running to her, I watched as he raised his sword above his head, as I tried desperately to get to her, I watched as he fell to the ground dead, as I finally got through the swarm of bandits, and stood there as she looted his body.

"Are you ok?" I asked her cautiously.

"Yeah, why?" She replied, pulling a coin purse out of his pocket.

"I just thought… when you… he almost… I was just worried about you," I muttered. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, worrying is for later Kip, we need to get out of here. Did you get everything, or do I need to make sure there's no loose septems in his pockets lass?" Brynjolf asked

"For the last time just call me Azure! And yes, I got everything!" Azure yelled at Brynjolf.

"Stop fighting you two and let's get out of here!" I said.

"Fine" She said as she grabbed onto us and flapped her wings, flying into the air and back to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kinda short too, the next one I promise will be _really_ long.**

Azure-

"Here's your ring, and here's the gold," I told to Mercer as I dumped a bag into his hands. "It's done" I nodded to Astrid as I walked by.

"Ah… I knew I could trust you on this, Mercer told me to send the best of the best," She said to me.

"Thank you mother," I said respectfully back to her. Our new headquarters was an old Dwemer ruin. After we blocked off the tunnel that lead to the old burial crypt, dug a secret entrance, and blocked off the main entrance, It was just like home.

The New Brotherhood, that's what we called ourselves now. Even though we were still technically two different groups, we worked together, stole together, and killed together, one big happy family. Only some of the guild members had faith, and it was in Nocturnal, thieves aren't really the religious type, but all of the assassins worshiped Sithis. It is why we kill, because someone prays to the Nightmother, Sithis's consort, and the Nightmother tells it to the listener. We don't have a listener anymore, so the Nightmother isn't of any use to us. When someone prays to the Nightmother, people hear about it, and it eventually gets to us, and we accept if the coin is good and the reason better.

I have been with the brotherhood for longer than I can remember. Astrid told me that she had found me in the snow, and when she saw my gift, she knew I would show great promise for the Brotherhood. So she took me in, raised me as her own, gave me the best training and contracts. And soon enough, I was the most feared assassin in Skyrim.

"Azure?" Astrid asked, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course mother, whatever you need," I replied.

"Mercer and I have a job for you," she said, a malicious grin on her face.

"What kind of job?" I asked, interested.

"Come with me," she said, and I followed her, wanting to know what this job of hers was. We walked into the planning room. Brynjolf, Kip, Daeris and Mercer were waiting for us to arrive. I had never met Daeris before, but I heard that she was a slut. It would be great working with her *cough, cough*. I glared at her, her and Kip used to be close, very close, I didn't like the fact that my best friend used to date a whore.

"Mercer, would you like to explain, our little… situation" Astrid said.

"Ah yes, you see, all four of you have been picked for your skills. Brynjolf and Kip are some of the two best thieves I know, Daeris is well known for her… seductive… skills, and Azure, as Astrid claims, is the best of the best at… dispatching her targets," he said, looking at each of us as he listed our strengths. "We have an opportunity to make the heist of a century, and I, I mean Astrid and I, have come up with a flawless plan. The only thing in question is if you can successfully complete this mission, Astrid, why don't you explain this plan we made,"

"The plan is simple enough, you are going to rob, the Empress of Tamriel." Astrid said, her face a held wicked grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys its me, I know I took forever! Anyways, this chapter reveals some interesting stuff, and I plan on making next chapter have more surprising things about the characters.

Azure-

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you want us to rob the empress of Tamriel!?" Brynjolf asked.

"Indeed, you all have the skills necessary to complete this job Brynjolf, you and Kip are master thieves, Daeris and can provide her own type of a distraction, and Azure has certain gifts that will be very useful for this mission." Astrid replied. "Brynjolf and Kip will wait by the window leading into the empress's room. Daeris will distract the guards posted at the entrance to the palace. Azure will sneak in and get rid of the remaining guards. Then at nightfall, when the empress is asleep, Kip and Brynjolf will sneak in to the empress's room, and steal the contents of her chest. Get further details from Mercer,"

Mercer gave us a stack of papers that explained the plan detail by detail. Only one page through, I started to get extremely bored, Mercer always wrote up plans in the most tedious fashion. I was so bored that I started to doodle on my paper, and was almost finished with a pretty good drawing of Shadowmere when Kip walked in.

"Hey Kip," I said, not looking up.

"Hey Daedra," He said, using his nickname for me. I hated it almost as much as lass.

"What do you want Kip, humor, comfort? Because I'm not in the mood for that right now," I grumbled at him.

"Are you in the mood for a midnight flight?" he asked grinning. I smiled back.

"What do you think?" I said "My wings have been trapped under my cloak for hours! Of course I'm in the mood!" I took of my cloak when we got outside and stretched my wings. Kip had gone to get some privacy, his armor was priceless and morphing while he was wearing it would shred it to pieces. When Kip came out from a group of trees he was wearing some ragged trousers. He had no top, and he looked very intimidating with the moonlight casting strange shadows on his muscular form.

"You ready?" I asked him, he nodded. His skin started to ripple and change, as it turned from his normal tan to red scales, his nose elongated, and his arms turned into strong yet delicate wings.

When Kip was little, his transformations were harder to hide. He let me know when he trusted me. When he was a baby he was abandoned by his parents. He had been born on Akatosh's summoning day, so Akatosh gifted him with the powers of the dragon. He wasn't the Dragonborn, but he could turn into a dragon. In his dragon form, he is known as Odahviing, which was winged snow hunter in the dragon language.

"Vos mii bo dahvulon, fah vulon los nuz speck vothnaar wah laas do dovah!" (Let us fly tonight, for the night is but a speck compared to the life of a dragon!) Odahviing shouted into the sky as he rose up onto the air, holding me in his claws.

When we were high enough he dropped me and I spread my wings, catching the cool night air under my wings and came higher. I had a wingspan of at least fourteen feet and I only weighed ninety-three pounds (since I am an elf) so It was easy to lift myself being light and having such large wings.

I felt at home in the air, the wind on my face, soaring through the night. I never told anyone but Kip about the true day I was born. I told people I was born on the sixth of Hearthfire, but that date is three days off. My true birthday is on the eighth of Hearthfire, on Nocturnal's summoning day. I am the daughter of Azura born on the summoning day of her sister, Nocturnal.

I flew over to Kip, grabbing onto one of the horns on his head, I pulled myself into a sitting position. Kip could pull off amazing stunts that I could never dream of even attempting while he was in his dragon form. I tightened my grip as he dived down towards the earth, I laughed.

It turned out there had been a group of hunters nearby. The heard my laughter and Odahviing's roar. I didn't even realize they were there until an arrow went whizzing past me, barely scraping my ear. Odahviing roared and descended upon the hunters.

I jumped off of Odahviing's back diving directly towards the hunters. I opened my wings, catching my fall about two meters from the ground. I tucked them in when I hit the ground, rolling on my shoulder to escape major injury. The men looked surprised to see a girl fall from the sky.

"You there! Are you ok?" One of them asked. They were Bosmer. I would enjoy this. Astrid told me my father was killed by a group of Bosmer Bandits. She faced them and left them alive, but she got as much information out of them before she left. Astrid was like a mother to me. But part of me hated her for leaving them alive, the other part was glad, for I would be able to kill them myself.

"Just leave her Alync, we can't afford to die trying to save her from this dragon!" One of the hunters said. My nostrils flared. Alync. These were the band is that killed my father.

"Hello Feryc, Meroc, Alync. How does it feel when you end the life of someone innocent?! how did it feel when you killed my father?!" I growled, slowly unfurling my wings.

"We don't have time for you girl, just go run back to your mother!" One laughed.

"Big mistake…" I said, leaping forward, and stabbing my blade into the nearest one's heart.

Kip-

An arrow shot past, nearly hitting Azure and ending her life. Rage boiled inside of me, I dived toward the source of the arrow, and it was as if the wrath of Sithis had been unleashed inside of me. I felt Azure leave my back and shoot past me, head first. I heard a scream and I panicked, I hit the ground, leaving a large ditch where I landed. Shifting as fast as I could, I heard he sounds of a battle not far off. As soon as I was back in my human form, I sprinted through the trees, adrenalin pumping through my veins. I knew what this emotion was, and I knew I wasn't supposed to feel it, I may have a human form, but I am truly a dragon, dragons aren't supposed to fall in love, especially with mortals.

I crashed through some trees and into a clearing. I saw Azure standing over a dead body, her ebony dagger gleaming red with blood in the sunlight. She had a look of utter fury and hatred. I knew these were the men who killed her father. I would let her deal with this on her own, but intervene if it got messy. I leaned against a tree, feeling bark against my bare skin reminded me that I was naked. I quickly conjured up some bound pants, they were slightly transparent but they were better than nothing.

Azure lunged for the next one, slicing his neck within seconds. She leaped for the next one, but he stepped to the side, and hit her on the head with the pommel of his sword. She gasped and fell. He had knocked her out. Fury took over once more, and I charged at him. I reached for my weapon, but there was nothing there, I conjured a bound sword, blocking his strike just in time. I lunged, my sword aiming for his heart, but he side stepped, and hit me with the pommel of his sword. The world faded, tilting as I fell, everything, went black.

Sorry this took long to come out, I kept on forgetting to write, and Halloween is coming up, so I've been busy.

I'm also sorry about the cliff hanger. But I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Again, sorry about typos, grammar, etc. I type really quickly, and I get a lot of typos when I write, so sorry about that.

-Bye! See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Azure's POV

First came the pain, then came the blinding light. A conversation that sounded as if I was hearing it from underwater. Murmurs, a question, the sound of hooves on stone and the rolling of wheeles. My vision was blurry. Where was that light coming from? Suddenly the world lurched and I was flung from my position. I slowly got up, but fell again, and was pulled into a sitting position. I blinked and the world began to clear.

I was sitting in a cart with 4 other people. 3 out of 4 of the people were pure nords, scowling at me and my "strange dunmer appearance". The other person was Kip. Half nord, half altmer, his looks were rather strange to most nords. He had the strong build and tough face, but also some more pointed fetures and golden eyes. He also was gifted in both two-handed and magical attacks.

"Are you ok?" Asked Kip.

"Yeah, just a bit disoriented," I replied, looking around some more. We were pulling to a stop next to some nordic buildings and a chopping block. We were about to be executed, and there was almost nothing we could do about it. Almost. I looked to Kip, grinning. "Kip, we're not going to die quite yet."

They unloaded us from the carts and called our names one by one, lining us up for the block. One of the men on our cart was already dead, an arrow imbedded in his spine. A nord with reddish brown hair looked to me, frowning. I was still proudly wearing my New Brotherhood assassins outfit, fresh blood gleaming in the bright midday sun.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who? Me?" I mocked, "I, sir, am your worst nightmare! I am daughter of dusk and dawn! Proud servant of Sithis! You may attempt to take my life, but instead you shall be preserving it for I am part god!" Everyone looked in horror as I slowly unfolded my dark wings, looking as if I was a terror sent by one of the daedra to toture them for pure plessure. They weren't wrong, most of it was true.

"Tittles are for the arrogant, to confident to even think they could fail! Well look where that put you! Some daughter of Azura you are!" A finley clothed imperial called from the sides. I snapped my head in his direction.

"Keep up that additude and I may have to visit you sometime, after they've sent me to paradise," I said, smiling coldly.

"Stop thretening citizens and follow the captain prisoner!" Snapped the red haired nord, obviously annoyed by the banter.

"With pleasure," I sneered, turning to follow the captain to the rest of the prisoners. I walked towards the block, still grinning wickedly.

After two of the men were killed I sighed. "Can we hurry it up? This is all to tedious for my taste" I said, picking at my nails. Many people shot glares my way.

People called things like: "If you're so bored why don't you take a turn!" And "Burn in Oblivion ungodly blastphomer!" This ladt one made me grin a grin so wicked some of the guards put a hand on their weapons.

"Oh I am going to Obilvion! But I will be rewarded with the many pleasures of Moonshadow! So beautiful you pityfull mortals cannot even enter without being half blinded!" This remark had the guards hauling me towards the block. I looked to Kip and winked. "Oh but play it out! Make it a good show! Give the people what they want! Just a small tad longer untill a remarkable show starts, and all of you will feel the toor arhk paaz(inferno and pain)!"

Kip suddenly went rigged, his face full of pure consentration. His body began to shift as he transformed into a dragon. Right as another dragon, black as night with eyes glowung red with rage, flew down from a mountain and landed on a nearby roof.

"Alduin dii thur! Zu'u lost zent hi wah kos het!" (Alduin my overlord! I was not expecting you to be here!) Kip roared, a strange look creeping over his face. I spread my wings, preparing foe a battle. What did Kip say? Alduin? If so, fighting might not be my best option. I could climb that building, jump to that one and be able to get enough air to take flight. From there I could swoop towards Alduin and disable him long enough for me to fly away. The only problem was that my hands were bound.

Alduin turned his attention to me. "Fos dreh mu lost het? sahlag hef verkiir wo kuz nau faan do deyra! Zu'u los faazrot naal niist sahlag offsprings wo krilon laan dii suleyk!" (What do we have here? A petty half breed who takes on the name of daedra! I am insulted by their weak offsprings who dare question my power!) He said, snorting.

"Ahst suk Zu'u lost ni beaten naal sed sahlo bron wo nis fun dumedak nix bosit hahkun los saad noot!" (At least I wasn't beaten by three weak nords who can't tell the difference between blindly swinging a axe and actual skill!) I growled, my upper lip curling up.

"Ful hi tinvaak vun do dovah? Hi los ni qurnen hef verkiir Zu'u kent onvok. Zu'u fen ni krii hi viilt hond, nuz dreh ni zent aaz nol lein naakin, ni nu, ni alun!" (So you speak the tongue of dragons? You are not an ordinary half breed I must admit. I will not kill you right away, but do not expect mercy from the world eater, not now, not ever!) At that I decided it would be best to run. So I ran for the nearest building and ducked through the door, slamming it behind me. I tried to calm myself, telling myself I was ok, I could make it, but I couldn't stop thinking about Kip. He betrayed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I know I haven't been writing recently, but I get distracted all the time and writing out a full on story without getting bored is hard, but I've had so much fun with this I I find my self not being able to wait to continue writing now that I have a mobile writing device I can write on the go anywhere, any time and even without WiFi. But I may still not write for 6 months then come back with another lame excuse like homework, or friend drama (which is actually happening). But I am getting really into this, so I think I can spend a lot more time on this._**

Azure's POV-

I sat shivering alone in a dark corner of a stone room. There were several Stormcloaks in the room including Ulfric Stormcloak himself, all of them glaring, remembering the arrogant assassin from before, but he knew, oh Ulfric knew. It was me that saved us, bought us time to escape.

Upon my entering most of the men wanted to kill me, but Ulfric and a blonde nord named Ralof disagreed. They thought my skill and training could be usefull, as long as I make an oath not to murder any of their men. I obviously agreed. They cut my bonds and gave me a steel dagger, I shoved it away and oulled out a wickedly sharp ebony dagger enchated to drain the life from my enemies from my boot. It was called Azura's thorn, named after my mother, it was beautiful yet deadly.  
Alduin and Kip were still nearby. I didn't want to say his name anymore, I saw the look on his face, I heard what he said. He had never been mortal, not even close. He was pure dragon and I shouldn't have been blind to all the signs of this. He was obsessed with dragons and the return of Alduin, he loved anything to have to do with them.

"Up through the tower, come on!" Shouted Ralof over the noise of the city burning outside. I nodded weakly and followed him. Outside I heard a strange noise, claws scrapping thr side of the tower.  
"Wait! The dragon! He's climbing the tower!" I said, jumping in front of Ralof. And soon enough the tower wall just in front of us smashed, and Alduin grabbed a man trying to move rocks in his jaws, he then flew off to find another victim. I saw Kip, no Odahviing, flying, burning the city with a breath of inferno.

"See the inn on the other side, jump through the roof and keep going, we'll follow when we can!" Ralof yelled over a gout of fire burning a nearby archer to a crisp. I ran and jumped, using my wings to slow my fall. Like a leaf falling on a calm fall morning, I landed gracefully on the second floor. I carefully climbed down to the first floor, the wood of the once beautiful inn was burnt and falling to bits, charred almost as dark as my wings, not quite the beautiful ebony of the shadowy feathers that were my pride. Smoke filled my lungs, a burning stench that burned my nose and clogged my lungs. I ran outside to see the red haired nord from earlier.

"Still alive prisoner? Stay with me if you want to stay that way, " he offered, surprising me with his generosity. We ran down a road and past several burnt corpses. We had several close calls with both Alduin and Odahviing, but survived long enough to get to the keep.

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of our way!" Hadvar yelled, glaring at Ralof.

"We're escaping Hadvar, you can't stop us this time!" Yelled Ralof, he then turned to me, "Come on, lets go." He ran for one of the entrances to the keep. Alduin swooped low, fire burning in his mouth.

I ran after Ralof, the noise of the burning city drowning our most of the sound so I didn't hear Hadvar yelling for me to follow him. So I ran and ran, following Ralof into the depths of the winding, dark, cave-like keep of Helgen.

**_Thank you for all the views! I never expected to have this many!_**

**_I don't mind criticism as long as its help full and improves my writing. _**

**_Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one, I wrote this right after the last one and I am known to be impatient._**


	7. Chapter 7

Niriilah's POV

The snow was stained crimson with sacrifice. Not a simple sacrifice. Not a sacrifice to a false god or to gain power. A sacrifice my father would call a sacrifice of "honor" and "might". The sacrifice of a hunt well done. The sacrifice my father requires from me. A sacrifice of death and deceat. The sacrifice of the hunt.

I murmered a parting spell and watched as the dead elk discintigrated into ash and floated towards the sky. I picked up the arrow from the leftover pile of unwanted dust. It was a pale wood. Made from a special tree found only in Hircein's hunting grounds of Oblivion.

I started towards the nearest town, Helgen, home of a special mead with juniper berries mixed in, much better than blackbriar in my opinion. I walked through the forest, remembering the first time I went on a hunt. A little boy in outside of Falkreath had followed me to my home in the woods. He had seen me once before, but he had only seen me with my hood on. He was a curious little Khajiit who wanted to know what was under my hood. Curiosity killed the cat. He snuck up behind me and pulled down my hood. Underneath were my horns, simillar to that of a flame atronatch, but mine were smaller and more delicate. The boy screamed and called me a freak, than gave me a scar on my cheek with his claws. My vision turned red and my senses hightened. I tracked him to a caravan where I gutted him with my sharp finger nails. One of the caravan guards started crying, and 6 year old me, not knowing what I had done, started crying also. One of the merchants saw me for what I was, he protected me and helped me contact my father. He also was the one who informed the guard that her son was not dead, just needed healing. That merchant was my only family until he was murdered by bandits when I was 15. I hunted the bandits and killed every last one of them. That Khajiit was the one who warned me about my powers, told me about how dangerous I was. The bandits that took him from me were the last of the Humans, Elves, and beast races that I killed. Now I was a nomad, only stopping in towns to breifly stock up on supplys.

As I neared Helgen I began to hear noises. The flapping of wings, the roar of fire, and a loud beastial roar pierce the air. I ran closer to the fire and saw Helgen in flames. A Dunmer voice sounded from the direction of the shout. The voice was commanding and crule. A kind of voice I would recognize anywhere. The voice of a Daedra.

A strange bloodlust took over me. It was a familiar bloodlust, the call of the hunt. But this was stronger than most. My senses hightened as my vision turned red. Ash burned my throat and stung in my nostrils. The smell of burning flesh filled my nose, causing me to gag. But the montstrous flapping of wings was not my hunt. My hunt was a smaller prey, but even more fearsome, even more of a challenge.

Brynjolfs P.O.V.

Azure and Kip had been gone all night. And Rune wouldn't stop teasing me about it. With snide comments like "I bet you wish you were their!" Or; "Think they're have'n fun!?" I was on the verge of punching him.

"So when do you think they'll be done?" Asked Daeris, a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped.

"Jealous are we? Oh Bryn, Kip and Azure have been staring at each other for weeks! You know their in love but you're too afraid to say it!" She looked me in the eyes, "Men are so oblivious! I prefer to charm them into what I want, being an Imperial does help when you're a whore!"

"For the last time Daeris, I am not interested! You're not even technically part of the New Brotherhood!" I snapped. She smirked, winked, then walked away. I was walking back to my rooms when Veezara burst in.

"Brynjolf! Where's Astrid?! I need to speak with her!" He gasped, out of breath.

"She's in the main room talking to Mercer," I said, pointing to the door to the main room. Veezara ran that way. I crouched and melted into shadow, following Veezara into the main room.

"Astrid! Azure and Kip! I saw them while in Falkreath! They're being taken to Helgen to be executed!" He panted, Astrid looked at Veezara in fear.

"Brynjolf! Come here!" She commanded, fear obvious in her voice along with the annoyance for being spied on.

"What is it Ma'am?" I asked sarcastically. Astrid glared.

"I need you to go after Azure and Kip. Here take this stone. Hold it in your hand and think of Azure. The stone will do the rest," she explained, handing me a stone. I held the stone in my hand and consentrated on Azure. Soon the fortress of the New Brotherhood dissappeared and I was in a dark cave.

Azure's P.O.V.

I crashed through waves of enemies, my anger honed into a weapon. Ralof and I charged next to each other, his axes swinging with a deadly skill. I swung my blades in a precice pattern, slicing unprotected throats and stabbing through the vizors of hemets. I threw one of my daggers into the throats of a charging soldier, conjured a firebolt, flung it into a large group of Imperials, then spun around looking for enemies. I frowned when I saw that there were none.

"That was a good fight. You're a pretty good spellsword, you should think about joining the Stormcloaks, we could use your skill," Ralof suggested.

"I'm not sure your comrades would agree!" I snapped, "I mean, why would they want to fight along side some magic wielding greyskin pansy!"

"Not all Nords believe that! In fact, most Nords I know wouldn't last five seconds against a powerfullmage like you!" Ralof laughed, "You could beat most Nords, they're just to arrogant to admit it." I smiled.

"Azure? Who's that?" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around.

Brynjolf was standing 10 feet away from me, his Thieves Guild armor a sight for sore eyes.

"Brynjolf!" I gasped, "Thank Sithis its you!"

"Well lass, you should be thanking Astrid, she's the one who sent me!" He laughed. "Now. Who's the Nord?" He asked, his voice stone cold. I noticed his hand resting on his dagger, a fine elven throwing knife made of a special glass harder than steel enchanted to absorbe the life of an enemy.

"It's ok Brynjolf! He's a friend!" I said, stepping inbetween the two Nords. "Brynjolf this is Ralof, Ralof this is Brynjolf. Now get along!" The two men glared at each other for 5 seconds straight. I sighed.

"Now lets get ou-" I started before a rope tightened around my legs and I was dragged deeper into the cave


	8. Chapter 8

Niriilah's P.O.V.

I ran through the cave, my face was covered in blood, and my horns were glowing a fierce red. I could hear 4 quick heartbeats ahead, frostbite spiders from the sound of it. I charged in, unleashing 2 arrows into the heads of two of the frostbite spiders, then two larger spiders desended from the ceiling. I dispached them quickly with two more quickly fired arrows. I made my way past the spiders and into a large room, the room was empty, except for the large stone steps leading up to a another room. I climbed the steps up to a draw bridge, I looked for the lever, but realized that it was on the other side of the bridge. I sat down with a sigh and consentrated on a spell. When I cast it I felt the sensation that I was weightless. I looked down and saw my body, slumped on the ground below me. 'So that mage wasn't lying!' I thought to myself, glad his spell didn't kill me.

I floated over the gap, noticing the red stained spikes below. When I passed through the wooden draw bridge, it felt like a wave of cold had washed over me. I flipped the lever and the bridge fell into place. I waited for the spell to wear off. It took a very long seeming 5 minutes.

I started into the next room, but stopped when I heard talking

"Brynjolf! Thank Sithis it's you!" A Dunmer voice exclaimed. The voices went on. I pulled a rope out of my backpack and began to mutter a spell. The rope would now do what I wanted it to do. The rope silently twisted its way towards the Dunmer, she was finishing a sentence when the rope twisted around her ankel and begen to pull her towards me. I ran into a mostly closed off area, the rope still in my hands and waited in the dark for my prey to arrive.

Brynjolf's P.O.V.

"Azure!" I yelled reaching for her. I brushed her fingers, just barely missing her hand as she was pulled away from me. "No! Damn it!" I kicked a stone, sending it hurtling across the room. Ralof ran after her, but the rope pulled her across the ground with supernatural speed, and Azure never touched the ground, instead she seemed to float an inch above the ground to make it seem like she was being pulled across the stone floor. An enchanted rope."Ralof, it's no good, they'll have probably almost made it out of the cave already!" I called after him.

"There's a fair chance they're still in this cave, and can be reasoned with!" He called back. "I'm going after them!"

"Fine, but I still think they're out of the cave, and I'm also going after them," I grumbled as I sprinted towards the exit of the cave.

Azure's P.O.V.

As I was pulled throughout the cave, I was never injured once, the rope simpliy snaked around rocks and, somehow, kept me from ever touching the ground. I struggled to grab my spare dagger out of my boot. I gripped it in my hand, ready for a fight. I could see someone lurkining in the shadows as I was pulled into a closed off area.

The rope stopped and I fell to the ground, I was up in an instant, holding my dagger up to defend myself. The figure stood up and I could tell that they weren't tall. I figured they were Bosmer from their height and figure, and also from the powerful looking bow strapped to their back.

"I'm not afraid to fight you know!" I growled, "I don't appreciate getting kidnapped!"

"I don't plan to fight or injure you, I want to ask you some questions, most people try to kill me before I can," they said, as they stepped out of the shadows.

She was an average height Bosmer with short red hair and a freckled complection, she wasn't perticuarly attractive, but she was good looking. She had a bow and a quiver full of as many arrows as could fit, and she had red, glowing horns growing out of her head. I gasped.

"I thought I was the only one..." I whispered.

"So did I," she replied. "So, which one?"

"Azura, but I was born on Nocturnal's summoning day," I answered. "And you? "

"Hircine," she said, looking behind her at her bow. Suddenly a noise sounded from the edge of the mostly closed off tunnel.

"Step away from her!" Growled Ralof, his war axes raised.

"Ralof, it's ok," I said, "this is my friend, she's like me."

"Like you? You mean she's a Daedra?" He asked, lowering his weapons.

"Half Daedra," I corrected.

"The name's Niriilah, and I'm assuming you're Ralof?" She said.

"Yeah thats me," he replied. "Now we've got to get to Riverwood, warn them about the dragon," I looked to Niriilah, she nodded.

"We're in," we said at the same time.

The road to Riverwood was short with little danger, there was one bandit in crappy fur armor, two wolves and 3 standing stones. It was hard to decide whether to go with the thief or the mage, but I went with the theif because I could still improve my pickpocket and lockpicking. Nirrilah chose warrior to improve her swordsmanship and archery. Ralof already had a standing stone activated. We walked down the road until we finnally arrived in Riverwood. Ralof's sister Gerdur, asked some questions about Helgen. We were about to leave when she stopped us.

"I have a favor to ask the two of you," she said, "we need to get word to Yarl Balgruuf in Whiterun, warn him about the dragon, if you can get him to send us reinforcements, we'll be in your debt,"

"Ok, we're headed that way anyways, we'll see what we can do," I replied, Gerdur nodded in thanks and we were on our way to Whiterun, if only we'd known what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Azure's P.O.V.

"FUS!" The word still echoed within me, bouncing around like it was trying to escape. I don't know why I approached the shiny glowing word on the wall, or why it was there, but I couldn't get rid of it now.

"Here's your stupid dragonstone Farengar," I said, dropping the heavy stone on to the table with a loud thud.

"Carefull with that! It's fragile and very valuable!" 4 cried, picking it up to examine the damage.

"It better be! We had to crawl our way through a draugr infested ruin to get that!" Niriilah scoffed. Farengar glared at us.

"Farengar! Come quick! A dragon's been sighted neer by!" Irileth yelled, running into the room. She looked at us, "you should come too." We all ran up the stairs to where the Yarl was waiting. A guardsman described the attack, and the Yarl ordered Irileth and some guards to go fight the dragon. He then turned to us.

"I need you to go with Irileth to fight this dragon, you alone have seen a dragon up close, you can help us bring him down," he ordered, takingmout a coin purse her put it into our hands, "I haven't forgotten what you did for Farengar, and feel free to have Eurlmond fix and improve your arms and armor."

We nodded and rushed after Irileth, who told us to meet her near the watchtower.

When everyone got to the watchtower, wembeglan to search for the dragon.

"Stop! Get back! It's still here somewhere!" The guard yelled, "here it comes again!"

The dragon roared, and breathed fire into the air.

"It's a fire dragon! Use any frost spells or poisons you have!" I yelled.

"Aim for its wings! Bring it down!" Niriilah yelled, pulling out he bow and nocking an arrow. She waved her hand over the arrow, and the arrow froze and started glowing blue with ice. I drew my daggers and unfolded my wings. I climbed the tower until I found a wall with a chunk missing a dove out and flapped my wings, bringing me up towards the dragon. Once I was over the dragon (who was hovering to breath fire). I dropped down and sunk my blade into it's wing before jumping off again. I landed on the ground and watched as the dragon crashed into the ground. Nirrilah was fireing her arrows one after another with alarming speed and accuracy. I raced over to the dragon, and lept onto it's head and began stabbing my daggers into it's face, I carved out it's eyes and cut up it's face a lot before stabbing by dagger one last time into the dragon's head, and the dragon fell limp ontp the ground. The dragon's body erupted in flames and I was surrounded by a purpley orangey light.

"FUS!" I yelled, as the word finnaly escaped and a force knocked over a couple guards. Niriilah started laughing.

"What is this? Some sort of joke? You! Dragonborn?!" She said, cracking up. "Why the heck would the gods choose you!? You!"

As she was laughing her guts up, a sudden boom sounded and the ground shook.

"DOVAHKIIN! DOVAHKIIN!"

We rushed back to the Yarl's palace. And told him what happened.

"There is no refusing the summons of the Greybeards, it's an honor," he explained

"Well they will just have to wait, I have to get back to my group, tell them what happened" I said.

"What ever you do, don't keep them waiting for long."

I walked out of the room. Nirrilah followed.

"I'm coming," she said.

"No."

"You can't stop me, she said, we're both equally matched in skill. And plus, I know this group of yours, the New Brotherhood. Mix of assassins and theives, and I want to ome with you," she said.

"You want to join? An honorable hunter of Hircine wants to join a group of criminals?" I asked

"I've heard about your group, you aren't all dishonorable, and the theives guild has rules, so yeah, I want to join, probably as a thief though,"

"Fine." With that I picked up Niriilah, she look shocked, but when I jumped off the landing that Dragonsreach was on and flew into the air she seemed to realize what was happening. "I hope, you're ready, joining our guild is not an easy task."

**So I've been thinking about changing the cover photo, if you want me to or not, say so in a review! You guys are also probably wondering what is going to happen with Kip/Oddaviing, and I do have plans coming up soon. Also, I am debating a BrynjolfxAzure romance but I haven't decided, you can leave suggestions, but I will decide who Azure ends up with in the end, but if you guys hate the idea, I definitely won't go with it. **

**ps: I recently made one minor change to this chapter, its near the end.**


	10. Chapter 10

Brynjolf's P.O.V.

There was no way I could return to Astrid now. I had to get Azure back safely. I took the stone out of my pocket and focused on Azure again. Suddenly the smell of a campfire filled my nose.

"So how did you end up in Helgen in the first place?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"I made a mistake I don't mean to repeat," I sighed in relief when I heard Azure's voice answer.

"A mistake?" Said the first voice.

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't make mistakes,"

"Everyone makes mistakes, I just happen to make a very small amount," Azure said. Someone laughed.

"Well aren't you modest!" They said, still laughing.

"Well then, since I've told you all about me, why don't you answer and I'll ask for a while?"

"What do you want to know?" They said.

"Have you always wandered the wilderness, or did you have a home?" Azure asked.

"I was a bard for a while, even graduated from the bards college. It was mostly spy work, but I've written a song or two," they answered.

"A bard? You know I'm going to make you sing eventually," I had heard enough to know that Azure was talking to an ally. I walked out from behind the bush I appeared behind to be met with an angry wood elf with her bow drawn, aiming at my face.

"Tell your friend to be carefull with her bow, lass, you wouldn't want to injure this piece of art," I said, pointing at my face.

"Hmm, maybe I should let her, it is very tempting, might even improve it, bring it up from hagraven to troll," she said. "Niriilah, it's ok, this is Brynjolf, he's an old friend."

"So, when is that song going to happen, or are we just going to sleep lass?" He asked Niriilah.

"I thought that you only called Azure lass,"

"Azure's never been friends with another girl, so naturally I'm going to call you lass as well,"

"Then I might accidentally use you for target practice," Niriilah remarked. And with that we set up some bed rolls. I gave my bedroll to Brynjolf and shared Niriilah's. The next morning we ate bread and cheese and then started walking towards the Rift. We didn't talk much until we arrived in Ivarstead. Brynjolf was asking Niriilah lots if questions.

"So Azure is the daughter of Azura, and she has wings, and you have horns, so you are the daughter of whom?" He asked

"Azure is the daughter of Azura, born on her sister, Nocturnal's summoning day, and that is why she has her wings and a natural ability to melt into the shadows, I am the daughter of Hircine, Lord of the Hunt, so I have an extra strong sense of smell and an unnaturally good aim," Niriilah explained.

"So, you two never had to work to improve your skills?"

"No, we worked just as hard as anyone else, probably harder, when you have a deity for a parent you have impossible standards to live up to," I said bitterly.

"But you call Astrid mother, and you have a real mother,"

"Astrid took care of me, raised me, in the Dark Brotherhood we are a family, Astrid is my mother, just as Gabriella and Baebett are my sisters and Nazir, Arnbjorn, and Veezara are my brothers,"

"What about Festus?"

"Festus is also technically brother, but I call him old man,"

"And what will Niriilah be?"

"Sister if course, what else would she be?"

"I don't know, things have changed since we became the New Brotherhood,"

"Well I mean, technically anyone in the New Brotherhood could be brother or sister now, but it wouldn't be the same, I lived in the Dark Brotherhood my whole life, they are my family, the only people I've ever really known all my life until you two,"

"So... I'm your brother?" He asked. That mostly ended the conversation and we kept walking. Eventually we got to a road and began following it east.

"Oh mother! How am I supposed to move you now!?" Said a voice from behind a wagon. A jester came out from behind the wagon a yelped in surprise. We were dirty, armed to the teeth, and kind of looked like bandits. "Hello travelers! Can you help Cicero move his poor dead mother?"

We looked at him in shock, and Brynjolf was the first to reply.

"No." He said, he kind of growled it, and the jester frowned then hummed a sad toon. Ugh, this jester was getting on my nerves!

"Move jester!" I growled, drawing my blade.

"Quite the violent one here! And what fine armor you have! Very similar colors to Cicero's!"

"What are you implying, human!"

"Why don't we just help him? It's quicker than arguing with him," Niriilah said,

"Oh Cicero likes this one! So nice, so resonable!"

"Can I just kill him? We don't have time to move his mother!" I complained.

"We're not killing him! He's just trying to move his mother so he can bury her!"

" Fine! But if he's not going to Riften, then we are not moving his cart!"

"Not to Riften but near! So very near! To take mother to the rest of our family! Cicero can pay you," he said 'pay you' really creepily, and I saw Niriilah shudder.

"I think we need to fix his cart lass," Brynjolf said.

"Cicero asked another traveler, but he refused..." Cicero said, frowning.

"Do you have to speak as if you're someone else!" I grumbled. My grip on my dagger tightened. I should kill this annoying jester before he brings us more trouble. Niriilah gave me a look that said: 'don't even think about it.' I put my dagger back in it's scabbard, pulled a box of tools out of my backpack and handed it to Brynjolf. After a while of working, and replacing pieces of the wagon's broken wheel with branches the wagon was fixed and we were on our way

"Could someone please shut this jester up!" Brynjolf complained when Cicero told the same joke for the fifth time.

"Not until I get paid," I said to him, sharpening my knives from the back of the wagon.

"Is this the part where you start to make vague threats and clean your fingernails with your knife?" Niriilah asked.

"So I see you've read Romulis's: Life as a Bandit,"

"There were many books in the Bard's College's library,"

"Ay, in one of the the former Thanes of Solitude's as well,"

"So thats how he died!"

"Azure is and was involved in every death of every important person in Skyrim," Brynjolf added.

"If you want something done and done well, you send the best," the conversation continued on like that, sharing stories and ignoring Cicero.

It was just past midnight on Middas when we arrived in Riften, and we decided to stay in the Bee and Bard for the night. Cicero gave me a bag of gold (100 gold counted and checked) and went on his way, taking his mother with him.

"Good riddance," Brynjolf muttered as Cicero walked out of the city.

"Hey Brynjolf, we can get to the Brotherhood from the Ratway, right?" I asked from our corner table in the tavern.

"Yeah, we found this old dwarven sewer system or somthing right under the old guild quarters that leads right to the new base,"

"Good, how about we go do our own business, for maybe, an hour, then meet back there,"

"Sounds good lass, see you in an hour," he got up from the table and walked out, into the streets. Niriilah looked slightly worried as he walked out.

"Whats the matter?" I asked.

"It's not that important, but, I um, haven't ever been to Riften before, and um..." she said.

"Just stick with me, you'll be fine," I said, and she gave me a worried smile. We walked around Riften and I pointed out places to go, and places to avoid. After an hour we headed into the Ratway. We had just crossed the draw-bridge when we started hearing voices.

"Come on men! It's time we clean out this rat's nest!" We heard the voice of the captain of the guard say.

"We have to destroy the bridge! Now!" Niriilah yelled. I held up my hands and burned the bridge with a fire spell. The guards came around the corner, and when they saw us the captain growled.

"Theres a side entrance at the bottom, jump!" He yelled. I saw the door they meant, and before anyone could get to it, I used telekinesis to move the remaining hunks of wood in front and held them there. "Go through the tunnels, move!"

Niriilah and I ran for the entrence to the Ragged Flaggon, pulled open the door, ran through and barricaded the door with whatever would hold.

"Brynjolf! BRYNJOLF!" I yelled.

"Woah lass, calm down and tell me what's going on," he said.

"The guards, they're in the Ratway, they're going to kill everyone here! You need to get everyone out!" I yelled, pointing at the old thieves guild entrance.

"Everyone into the guild quarters! Now! He yelled, motioning for them to follow him. Everyone in the Flaggon got up from what they were doing, and followed Brynjolf into the guild. I ran after him, Niriilah close behind. He pushed a torch holder on a wall down and a secret door opened, everyone ran through and Brynjolf turned to me. "Come on lass! We've got to go!"

"Go Brynjolf, take Niriilah and tell Astrid what happened! I'll hold them off!" I shoved Niriilah into the passage and twisted the torch. The wall slammed closed and I drew my weapons.

"Sir, it's empty!" A guard yelled.

"They must be hiding in the guild! Go!" Growled the captain. Half the guard must have been there, they ran into the guild and right past my hiding spot.

"They're all gone!" The same guard yelled.

"They must be here somewhere! Search the whole place!" The captain barked to half of his company. "The rest of you! Stay with me! Someone else is here..."

I drew my crossbow and loaded an arrow, I crept around the room, staying in the shadows. I slowly and quietly aimed the crossbow, so it would take out at least five of the guards with one shot (idiots were standing in a line!) I shot and took out six, (one guy literally walked through my line of fire) the bolt ripped through all six's flimsy helmets, and embedded in the wall behind it.

"How much did you pay these bandits to dress up like guards?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"I thought all thieves were always looking to betray each other," he spat, "why did you save them?"

"Two reasons: first, I was taught to never betray my friends and family, second, I'm not a thief," I said, grinning wickedly holding up my daggers in a defensive stance.

"Assassin! Kill her!" He yelled and drew his greatsword. Ten men came at me at once, and when they were close enough, I sent a wave of fire in all directions, just barely missing the captain. Every one of the ten bandits who ran at me died. The only one left was the captain. He ran at me, swinging his sword in hope it would hit me. I ducked under his blade and jumped on him from behind, knocking him over. He fell, but pushed me off, and I landed not far away. He rolled over, and was going to get up, but I was there, with a blade to his throat.

"Did you really think that even if you did kill us all you'd get away with it? Maven would have your head!" I growled.

"The bitch wouldn't even know I did it! I would be running drills in the training yard, while these fake guards destroyed the guild!" He said, spitting in my face. "How did they escape?"

I laughed, "As if I'd tell you! You were an idiot, and idiots only see one thing before death."

"What?" He growled.

"Me."

**Hey guys, I made minor changes to this chapter and chapter 9, nothing big, but it closes some plot holes. Thought I'd let you know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Niriilah's P.O.V.

"Damn it Azure!" Brynjolf shouted, pounding his fist on the wall. "She's jammed he controls!"

"There's at least 30 guards Brynjolf! We have to help her!" I yelled, I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Move." He moved out of the way as I summoned my magicka, and sent a massive shock wave at the wall. Which just glowed a little and didn't budge.

"What was that suppose to do?" He asked.

"It was suppose to break down that wall. But Azure's put a magical barrier on it!" I was frustrated, drained of magicka, and hungry. So Brynjolf and I sat down, and waited. Waited for about 10 minutes, until we heard a very loud boom. Then what we thought was fighting, then loud voices. Then for another 5 minutes; nothing.

"So why are you still with us? I mean, you should be joining the Companions, not a guild of criminals," Brynjolf asked, breaking the silence.

"I ask myself the same thing, but then I realize. Azure is the closest thing I've ever had to family, or heck! She's the closest thing I've had to a friend! She may seem like a cold hearted killer, but she'll do anything for us, and you know it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over her profession, but I-" I was cut off when the wall started to move, and Azure stood in the door way, whistling the Dragonborn Comes while cleaning her dagger on a piece of cloth. We stared at her for a moment before I trapped her in a hug,

"Whats this for?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Don't ever do that again!" I scolded, letting go a little before trapping her in a tighter hug. When we finally let go of each other, we began to travel down the passage. It was relatively long, and finally we found a door marked with a black hand print and the guild shadow mark.

"Niriilah, welcome home," Azure said, pulling open the door and into a lively tavern. The whole room went silent, as we walked through the door. We were dirty, messy, cut, bruised, etc. Oh yeah, and there was me, a horned wood elf wearing unfamiliar armor.

"Well, well, well. Azure you sneaky little killer, Astrid'll have your head!" Said a man who sounded as if his nose had been broken too many times. Everyone in the room seemed to relax a little at the thief's voice.

"I'm too valuable, in disposable. Unlike you," she said, smirking.

"Where's your friend, Kip?" He asked. Azure went ridged, her face like stone.

"Not coming back." She almost growled at the thief. Everyone went silent as a woman in a black and red body suit stormed into the room.

"By Sithis! Azure! With me! Now!" Yelled the woman. Azure walked over to the woman. "I thought you were skilled enough to not let your rage take over! I thought you were smart enough to not get captured!"

"Ki- Odahviing," she said, almost a growl, "and I were out, and I saw him. Mother, he lives!" Astrid was about to say something more when a loud knocking sounded from the door. The whole room went silent. A couple seconds passed, and the door swung open, revealing the jester. Cicero.

"Well? Are you going to all just stand there? Can't you see that Cicero needs help?! That the Night Mother needs help?!" The jester asked, his annoying voice ringing through the silent hall. Astrid glared, whoever this 'Cicero' was, she didn't like him.

"Of course we'll help Cicero, we are honored to have the Night Mother here. Nazir! Arnbjorn! Help the Keeper carry the Night Mother in!" Astrid said coolly. "Mercer! I need to talk to you!" She yelled down the hall.

Azure's P.O.V.

I sat outside the ruin on a log near the river, stabbing my dagger into the log repeatedly. I could almost hear Kip scolding my for "ruining" my daggers, then struck the log once more, burying it deep in the wood. I heard footsteps approaching behind me and spun around.

"It's just me," Niriilah said, sitting down next to me. "Wow. Astrid is intense."

"That's her on a bad day, she's better most of the time," I said.

"To you at least," she murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"Astrid, she acts like she owns everyone, she's only nice to you because she knows that as long as you bow to her, the rest of the Brotherhood will as well," she said. "She's afraid; the wizard, Festus, he's started to see through the cracks, she tries to quiet him, make him seem like he isn't credible."

"No, Astrid wouldn't..." I said trailing off. I thought about what she was saying for a second. "I have three mothers, Niriilah. A mother who pressures me, a mother who owns me and a mother who's been dead a long time. Which one do I follow? I mean, what if I want to do something other then kill people? Astrid wouldn't let me. What if I want to live a peaceful life? Azura wouldn't let me. The only one who doesn't seem to care is the Night Mother, and she's dead. I've known you for little more than a week, yet so far you are the only person I can truly trust."

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the slow trickle of the mostly frozen river while contemplating our lives, our "families" and our strange friendship. The more I thought about it, the more I came to the same consensus each time.

"Let's run away," Niriilah said. "Follow Azura, we can go to Morrowind, or Solstheim if we need to. We can dye our hair and we might even be able to afford the face changer's services if we need to."

"Alright, let's do it," I said. Niriilah's face lit up. "We'll pack tonight and sneak out before dawn. But... there is one thing I have to do first."

Brynjolf's P.O.V.

Azure left the building the second she got the chance, with Niriilah following close behind her. I resisted the urge to follow them, and instead sat down at a table in the corner of the room. I contemplated the last couple of months, and the more I thought about it the more I knew one thing was certain. Mercer had made a mistake. A guild that made its reputation from not killing should never have joined with a group of killers. I hadn't thought about it too much at the time, but thinking about how efficiently and fluidly Azure had killed those men back at the watch tower... they hadn't even done anything wrong besides try to stop a group of merciless killers from killing people. I couldn't believe I'd ever-

My thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open and Azure walked in next to Niriilah. They moved with purpose, something had happened between them during the last week. Azure said they had a bond because of their exclusion from the rest of humanity, but it was something more. Like they were meant to meet. Their fighting styles were a perfect. Match; Azure fighting the enemies who got too close and Niriilah picking them off from far away. Both were nimble on their feet and seemed to know exactly when the other was going to strike and how. They moved in sync, with a seemingly telepathic link yet could still keep secrets from each other. Alone they were deadly, together they were unstoppable. It was exactly how Kip and Azure use to be.

"Azure!" Astrid snapped, bringing me out of my thoughts. "The rest of the Dark Brotherhood is gathering in the lower east corridor, we need you there now. Alone." I could see Azure sink, a mask of neutral on top of the dread she was trying to hide. She knew what Astrid was planing, and didn't like it. But she didn't argue. She faintly nodded and Astrid narrowed her eyes, looking between the two elves. She snapped something I couldn't hear that made Azure cringe. Azure. Cringing. In front of the entire Brotherhood. What had happened to her? She had been outside for less than thirty minutes, did she have an epiphany or something?

Azure left the room with Astrid, leaving a rather glum wood elf standing awkwardly in the center of the room. Niriilah looked so deprived of happiness, that even the usually bright glow of her eyes was dimmed. Whatever she and Azure had been planning, had obviously been demolished by whatever Astrid had said to them. I called her over.

Azure's P.O.V.

I followed Astrid through the tunnels, winding our way through the ancient labyrinth. She lead us in circles, not so I couldn't find my way again, but so no one could follow us. It wasn't a very good way to shake off stalkers; if you payed enough attention you could easily follow us. But it was all we could do without Astrid's teleportation stone, which Brynjolf claimed was "lost". Then we took a sharp left turn and Astrid opened a heavy metal door. She shut it behind us, barring the door with a heavy wooden plank. I looked at the people gathered. Astrid, Veezara, Arnbjorn, Gabriella, Festus, Babette and Cicero. Cicero?

"Since Cicero has done us the 'honor' of bringing the Night Mother to us, I have made some decisions regarding our recent alliance with the Thieves Guild," Astrid said. "I spoke to Mercer, and by dawn the alliance will be over."

"Good riddance. All these thieves make me hungry," Babette complained.

"I have decided that the Night Mother is a Dark Brotherhood matter, and so now we go back to our Sanctuary."

I said nothing. There was nothing to be said. No amount of words could convince Astrid to stay, even for one more day. With dawn approaching, I could never escape. Not from my so called "mother". And then I knew, I knew that I could not escape from the darkness that dawn would herald. If only I had know just how dark dawn could be.


	12. Chapter 12

Azure's P.O.V.

The world was moving too fast. Dawn approached too quickly, and the darkness seemed to be swallowing me before I could escape.

I had thrown most of my possessions in a small leather backpack, including a single cream colored arrow with red feathers and a barbed tip, a gift from Niriilah. She had looked into my soul, past the ice and hate, and straight to the parts of me I keep hidden deep down. My empathy, my compassion, and my ability to grieve. She saw them and broke the armor of ice I had created around them, she tore me open then healed those holes. Then she was taken away from me.

I was fiddling with the buckles on my armor when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Niriilah,"

"It's open," I said. The door opened, and I turned around. Niriilah stood in the doorway. A single arrow clutched tightly in her hand as if it was the only thing keeping her tethered to Nirn.

"You brushed your hair," I pointed out.

"Yeah, the vampire girl showed me how to 'properly' brush it," she said.

"And you're not wearing your hood,"

"I don't always wear it," she said. "Anyways, I came here... I came here to say-" she paused, took a deep breath, then started again. "I came here to say... goodbye." I stared at her for a moment. I felt like I was falling into an abyss. It was like I was hurtling into darkness and the further I fell, the further I was from her. From the only person who has ever understood me. From the only real friend I'd ever had.

"Niriilah, I-" I didn't know how I would have ended that. But I felt something wet gathering in my eyes. I blinked as water rolled down my face. I tentatively touched my face, sniffing my fingers. I realized the substance on my face was a tear, and I was crying. I had never cried before. Suddenly Niriilah leaned forward and hugged me. It wasn't a welcome home hug full of smiles and happiness. It was an embrace of two people who might not see each other again. It was almost like we had known each other our entire life.

"As soon as Astrid has dealt with whatever problem she thinks we're facing, I can slip away with you. The sanctuary I'm going to is located in Falkreath, if you can meet me there on the 6th of Hearthfire, we can talk more," I said. Niriilah nodded, and held out the arrow clutched in her hand.

"For luck," she said. I took the arrow, silently admiring the three strong enchantments flowing through it. One for strength, one for speed and one for accuracy. The three things a hunter needed. The entire arrow was dedicated to hunting, even the arrow head was carved with the symbols of Hircine. I placed the arrow in my bag, then fumbled with an amulet on my neck. I took it off, and held it out to Niriilah.

"For whatever happens next," I said. The amulet was made of moonstone and gold, and depicted a star overlapping a moon; the symbol of Azura. She nodded and took the necklace, tying it around her neck.

"Niriilah, Mercer was looking for..." Brynjolf trailed off, Niriilah and I were still holding each other in a tight embrace. We reluctantly let go, not wanting to leave quite yet.

"Tell him I'm busy," she snapped.

"Lass, trust me, you don't want to keep Mercer Frey waiting," Brynjolf warned. "Even if its... interrupting something." He wiggled his eye brows.

"So you walk into a room, see two friends hugging and assume it's 'something'? Imbecile," I said. To my surprise, Brynjolf acted as if I hadn't said anything. No snarky comeback, no charismatic grin, nothing. He said nothing. Niriilah looked confused, years of hunting alone in the wilds had blinded her to social cues.

"Fine, just tell him I'll be there soon," she said. Brynjolf smirked and walked out of the room, shuting the door behind him. There was a long, cold silence, neither of us speaking for fear of snapping. Both of us were balancing on the edge of a knife, if we lost our footing we would tumble further into the cold, dark abyss.

After another five minutes of silence, Niriilah went to find Mercer, and I was left to wonder if this was all punishment from the divines for my sins, or Sheogorath winding me up.

Niriilah's P.O.V.

"If you're done saying sappy goodbyes, there's a job waiting for you," Mercer said. I grunted a reply. "So the Daedra brought me a savage." He muttered under his breath. Brynjolf stood beside me, the only familiar face in this den of thieves.

"No, she brought you a hunter. And a good one," I said.

"Do I detect boasting?" Brynjolf teased.

"No, simply the truth. Boasting is for the weak and unskilled. If a person is good at something they should be able to prove it," I said. "I could prove I'm good hunter, but that would waste time. So, what is the job?"

"I was thinking it's time to put your expertise to the test," Mercer said.

"Wait a moment... you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in," asked Brynjolf.

"You claim this recruit has an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it," Mercer responded. "Goldenglow estate is critically important to one of our largest buyers. However, the owner has decided to take things into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details."

"Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Brynjolf asked. They both looked to me.

"Hmm? Oh yes," Mercer said. "Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild."

"Better pack your bags lass, we're going back to Riften,"

Azure's P.O.V.

"Azure, I need your help with a matter of a more... personal nature," Astrid said as she came into my room.

"Of course, what is it mother," I said, my face stoney and cool.

"It's Cicero, he's taken to locking himself in the Night Mother's chambers and talking. In a frantic, hushed tone,"

"And you want me to investigate," I said.

"Yes,"

"How? The only reason I put up with the fool is because of his service to the Night Mother,"

"You'll need to hide somewhere they'd never think to look... like, inside the Night Mother's coffin,"

"But... that seems so... disrespectful..." I said. Inside the Night Mother's coffin? I had always tried to stick to the Tenants as much as I could, even though Astrid got rid of them, and one of the Tenants was to never disrespect the Night Mother.

"Just go and find out whatever that fool is planning," she said. I almost didn't do it, but Astrid was a superior, and had took care of me for years. So I snuck into the room containing the Night Mother, and pryed open her coffin.

"Sithis, forgive my cowardice," I muttered to myself as I stepped into the coffin. I closed the doors behind me and became quiet as the grave. The door opened.

"Are we alone? Yes... yes... alone. Sweeet solitude! No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan!" Cicero said, his annoying cheerfully voice slipping through the door of the coffin. "The others... I've spoken to them. And they're coming around. I know it. The wizard, Festus Krex, perhaps even the Argonian. And the un-child..." then his voice changed to a pleading tone. "What about you? Have you... spoken to anyone? No... No of course not! I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and the saying! And what do you do? Nothing!... not that I'm angry. No, never angry... Cicero understands. Cicero always understands... and obeys..." whoever Cicero was talking to must be in charge, and using a way other than talking to communicate with him. "You will talk when you're ready won't you? Won't you?.. Sweeet Night Mother..." was he... talking to... the Night Mother? Surely he wasn't the Listener, he would have told someone...

Suddenly a voice sounded from nowhere, "Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice, for he is not the Listener," I almost jumped, but stopped myself in fear that the fool would hear me. Where was the voice coming from? Surely not the Night Mother.

"Oh, but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will I'd you will not speak to anyone?!" Cicero pleaded.

"Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you. For you are the one," I realized in that moment that the Night Mother was speaking to me. "Yes you. You who shares my iron tomb, Wh warms my ancient bones. I give you this task - journey to Volunruud, speak with Amaund Motierre."

"Poor Cicero has failed you. Poor Cicero is sorry, sweet mother. I've tried, so very hard. But I just can't find the Listener!" Cicero rambled on, but what he was saying wasn't important anymore.

"Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting for all these years: Darkness rises when silence dies," Suddenly the coffin swung open, and I spun around, trying to think of what to say. Right before he was about to open his mouth to yell, I remembered the Night Mother's words.

"Wait!" I yelled. "The Night Mother spoke to me! She said that darkness rises when silence dies!"

Cicero looked astonished, shocked and surprised. "She spoke those words to you? Darkness rises when silence dies. But those are the words! The binding words written so Cicero would know! The only way for the Night Mother to communicate with sweeet Cicero," Suddenly the jester began to dance and sing that the silence had been broken. Then the door opened and Astrid came in. I was too she'll shocked to register what Cicero and Astrid said to each other. I looked up and realized that she was talking to me.

"Azure, what is going on here?" She asked. I looked her square in the eyes and squared my shoulders.

"It's true," I said. "The Night Mother spoke to me."

"What?" Astrid said. "So Cicero wasn't talking to anyone else, just… the Night Mothers body? And the Night Mother, who, according to everything we know, will only speak to the person chosen as Listene, just spoke, right now… to you?"

I kept staring her coldly in the eye. I could see a hint of fear. She knew she was losing power, she had lost me, and now she might lose the others if they truly believe I'm the Listener. I gave her a glare that told her I knew she was afraid and said, "Yes."

"By Sithis," Astrid muttered. "And what did she say to you?"

"She told me to go to Volunruud and speak to an Amaund Motierre,"

"Amaund Motierre? I don't… No. No! Listen, I don't know what going on here, but you take your orders from me. Are we clear on that?" She said, staring me right back in the eye, trying to look intimidating.

"Yes," I said bitterly. I left two words unspoken, but Astrid understood. Yes she was in charge, for now.

"The Night Mother may have spoken to you, but I am still the leader of this family. I will not have my authority so easily dismissed," she snapped. "I… I need time to think about all this. Go to Nazir- do some easy jobs for now. I'll find you when I'm ready to discuss the matter further."

Nazir? His jobs were easy; go kill that soft scarred beggar, get rid of a civilian, dispose of the drunkard. A blind, crippled orphan could do Nazir's jobs in his sleep. But if Astrid believed I would go far enough to disobey her, she would attempt find a way to get rid of me, and we would both have to pay off our dues in the void. So I nodded, and walked to the dining room, where Nazir was sitting as usual.

Brynjolf's P.O.V.

We had only been back in the Flaggon a little over 2 weeks, and I was already much more relaxed then in that creepy ruin. Niriilah, however, was taking to it badly. She didn't trust anyone, she flinched at the slightest of sounds, but for some reason, she was making more money than everyone in the guild combined. She didn't know how to charm or scam, but she knew how to remain hidden from eyes much more vigilant than any human's, and could hunt like nobodies buisiness. She'd made it through Goldenglow without a hitch, and the Honningbrew job as well (besides the fact that someone is messing with Maven). And yet, I thought she could do better. She was slow, with barely motivation. And it was all because of Azure. Azure was gone, and with her, Niriilah's happiness.

The lass was leaning against a wall in a corner, her hood drawn and her eyes scanning the room. I had tried to get her to open up, to celebrate a job done well, but every time she just shook her head and told and said "Maybe later". There had to be something I could do. Take her hunting? Get her drunk? Buy her a new bow? I didn't have the time or money for any of those things, however. The lass was just going to have to wait until I had less important tings to do, I could talk to her another time.

"Hey Sticks!" Vex yelled coldly (everything Vex does is cold). Niriilah turned her head in Vex's direction, glaring slightly at the nickname. "You said you needed a job in Falkreath next week."

"I do," Niriilah confirmed.

"I've got a sweep job in Falkreath, you can do it anytime you like, as long as you get it done right, and soon," Vex sounded... envious of Niriilah, which made sense, Niriilah was making a name for herself, and pretty quickly. Word was spreading quickly of the bosmer theif, and Vex was grumpy that Niriilah was getting a bigger bounty on her head then she had.

"Alright," Niriilah said. "I'll leave tomorrow at dawn." This was a shock. Niriilah never showed this much interest in a job, and never requested specific locations. Something was up. I thought I knew why Niriilah was so excited about going to Falkreath. Niriilah had been getting antsy the last couple of days, like an impatient child waiting for Saturalia. I couldn't think of anything that would make Niriilah this impatient. Except for one thing.

Azure. She was going to see Azure. Niriilah was leaving tomorrow at dawn to find Azure, and I was going to follow her.

Niriilah's P.O.V.

My preparations for Falkreath were going smoothly. I could only hope my small amount of bard training would pay off so Brynjolf would assume that I was going to Falkreath for my job, so I could leave easily in fifteen minutes. I hadn't slept at all the previous night, instead I had planned how I would get the information I needed out of Gulem Ey when I got to Solitude after I had met with Azure.

So I sat on my bed, waiting for the right moment to leave. Soon the cistern was mostly empty, save for a few sleeping figures. I slowly sat up from my bed, as if waking from a deep sleep. I then got out of bed, and with my pack slung over my shoulders, walked out of the cistern.

The cold morning air rushed through my hair as my horse galloped through the silent hills of Riften. I could hear another horse behind me, far enough away that I could barely hear them even with my heightened senses. Someone was following me.

I slowed my pace just enough to not draw attention and pretended to be looking at the river to my right. As I did so, I sniffed, and was lucky that the scent was upwind. The scent was familiar, average. It blended in too well with the surroundings to belong to anything but a thief. A theif that smelled of birch, trees, parchment and honeyed mead.

Brynjolf.

I almost growled, but I kept it to myself and kept riding, increasing my speed once again and turning my attention back to the west, to Azure.

Odahviing's P.O.V.

The people in the house screamed as they died. As they burned alive. As their flesh melted from bone.

And as they screamed out in agony, I didn't feel the satisfaction I once did.

When I took human form my main focus became survival. But as survival became a secure thing, and as the Brotherhood became more and more like family and Azure grew closer...

I forced myself to snap out of my own thoughts, to concentrate on the task at hand. Alduin had ordered me to destroy human settlements, to send as many people to Sovngarde so he could become stronger. But these people were too similar to what I had once been. They laughed together, talked together, hunted together. Things Azure and I had once done...

I let out one more long blast of fire, quickly ending the lives of those trapped within the house, and flew away. Perhaps Paarthurnax's philosophies were correct. Maybe we should be trying to let go of our anger, of our rage. Maybe I was now more human than dragon.

"Odahviing!" Called out a dragon. Apparently I had gotten close to Shearpoint.

"Vuljotnaak," I replied, then continued in dovahzul. "I hope we are of the same side? Alduin does not take kindly to traitors."

"Of course my brother, Alduin still retains his power," he chuckled (if you can imagine a dragon chuckling). "But did you not hear the news?"

"All of Tamriel heard it," I growled. "The dragonborn has come, and is causing Alduin much frustration."

"I have hear that the dragonborn isn't even a nord," scoffed a deep voice from above us. A large frost dragon joined us, we were getting close to the meeting place. "And that it is some female elf."

I almost stopped mid air. "Female elf?" I asked.

"One of the cursed elves,"

The whole world froze.

"A halfbreed too, not even entirely a mortal," Vuljotnaak added. "Daedric I believe."

My heart stopped.

"Is something the matter brother?" The frost dragon asked. I tried to shake it from my mind. Azure was my enemy. Azure was the one that we wanted dead.

No, that they wanted dead. Even if I couldn't declare myself against him, I could use my position as right hand to weaken Alduin from the inside.

But Azure might not ever trust me again...

**That's right. Kip's back. Plot twist! **

**Also really sorry for not updating in ****forever,**** I'm writing three things at once so this gets difficult.**


End file.
